


Whispers in the Sky

by viridianova



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had never been able to ignore that call to the outside—to responsibility and some greater purpose than staying in Eruyt Village allowed.</p><p>So you went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penombrelilas (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



They know when you first speak, that you were not meant for this place.

As much as they curse you when you leave, as much as they shun you when you return years later, they know that this was as inevitable as the changing of the seasons (as much as seasons changed in Golmore, anyways). But they still wish that you could have been stopped, that there had been some way to keep you from vanishing into the world outside of the Wood—the world of humes and airships and progress.

But there was another inevitability: that Ivalice was coming for the Wood, whether she wanted it or not.

* * *

At the very least there was Jote, always the wise one, always the one to be conservative and stay behind. She was the one that the elders really looked to, and so no one really paid attention to her younger sisters. You and Mjrn became Jote's responsibility, but a sister cannot also be a mother, no matter how large their age difference was—by hume standards, anyways. For a viera ten or twenty years was barely anything at all.

But it was enough, to confer a sense of maturity and responsibility onto Jote that her two younger sisters never really had, and maybe that had been another indicator, of things that were yet to come. They never felt the connection, not as deeply. The Wood pushed you out, because you were never taught how to properly respect it. It took so long to realize that, however, so long to admit that maybe part of the reason that the Wood didn't accept you back was that the Wood never properly accepted you in the first place.

Because no one would choose to leave, not when the Wood was such a pleasant embrace, when the world outside was so ugly and scary and it was so much easier to ignore it. You had never been able to ignore that call to the outside—to responsibility and some greater purpose than staying in Eruyt Village allowed.

So you went.

* * *

And in all the years you were gone, not very much changed. Not until Mjrn started to feel that same pull toward the outside. The elders all cursed and tried to get her to stay. They tried to pressure her like they did you all those years ago, but like you she couldn't be stopped. But the world was more dangerous for her than it had been for you, all those years ago. And while you were often in danger, it was nothing like what have happened to your sister, if you hadn't been there.

The fact that you aren't welcome here in the Wood is obvious. Maybe you were once, long ago, but nothing here wants to remind you. What Jote told you when you left was indeed just a pleasant lie. Once the Wood forgets, it never really remembers. And maybe that was just as well, because you can't remember anymore, either.

But that doesn't stop you from wishing for it, every once in a while. No matter where you are in Ivalice, especially when you're up in the sky, you try to listen, in the vain hope that a whisper will come.


End file.
